


Die Prüfung

by Zebra



Category: Captain Future - Fandom
Genre: Beta Wanted, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Zebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan und die Comet haben einen großen Tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Prüfung

**Author's Note:**

> Einfach nur so geschrieben, weil ich die Comet so mag und bald die neuen Audiobooks rauskommen und die Stimme des Captains im Trailer so sexy war.

Die Comet bebte, erst ganz sanft, kaum wahrnehmbar, doch dann immer stärker. Die gebändigten Kräfte der anlaufenden Zyklotronen suchten eine Möglichkeit sich zu entfalten.

Für einen Augenblick war das Heulen der Triebwerke unerträglich. Dann ging ein Schauder durch die Comet und sie erhob sich. Die Erde fiel unter ihr weg, scheinbar unaufhaltsam strebte die Comet ihrer Heimat, dem Weltall, entgegen. 

Über den Hauptschirm senkte sich der Sichtschutz als ihre Flugbahn sie durch den gleißenden Schein der Sonne führte. Für einen Beobachter auf der erde würde das Raumschiff einen unvergleichlichen Anblick bieten. Die helle Außenhaut würde im Sonnenlicht funkeln, wie ein kleiner Stern der am Taghimmel entlang raste.

Joan hatte diesen Anblick schon öfter gesehen, den blinkenden Stern, welcher nach einem kurzen Aufgleißen unsichtbar entschwand.

Schon bald würde sie wieder am Raumhafen stehen und in den Himmel starren bis sie die Comet nicht mehr sehen konnte. Doch noch war es nicht soweit, noch saß sie auf der Brücke der Comet an einer der Nebenkonsolen und verfolgte an ihrem Terminal die Anweisungen, die Grag der Comet gab um die gewünschte Flugbahn zu halten. Verfolgte wie die Zyklotronen reagierten, wie die verschiedenen Windstärken in verschiedenen Höhen der Atmosphäre den Kurs der Comet beeinflussten, wie die Nebentriebwerke die gewaltige Vorschubkraft des Photonentriebwerks Y3 in eine Bahn lenkten, welche die Comet innerhalb kurzer Zeit die Anziehungskräfte der Erde überwinden ließ.

Bald würde es soweit sein.

Während die Comet die offiziellen Flugrouten hinter sich ließ und ihrem eigenen Weg in Richtung der Marsumlaufbahn folgte, ging Joan noch einmal in Gedanken durch was sie im vergangenen Jahr in ihrer spärlichen Freizeit gelernt hatte.

Heute war nun der Tag gekommen, heute würde sie nicht einem ausgeklügeltem Programm im Simulator Anweisungen erteilen, sondern das Steuer der Comet selbst übernehmen.

Zwar gab es detaillierte Konstruktionszeichnungen, aber Captain Future hatte es nie für nötig gehalten eine Anleitung zu schreiben. Es war für auch nie nötig gewesen. Jeder den Captain einmal am Steuer seines Raumschiffes erlebt hatte, wusste was dieses Schiff für ihn bedeutete. Die Comet war eine Erweiterung sein selbst, wenn er sie flog. 

Er und das Schiff waren eins.

Noch nicht einmal Grag mit seinen übermenschlich schnellen Reaktionen und hochpräzisen Bewegungen konnte der Comet so waghalsige Manöver und solch fantastische Geschwindigkeiten entlocken wie der Captain.

Das Schiff und sein Pilot waren wahrhaft einzigartig.

Und nun war sie es, die dieses Raumschiff fliegen sollte.

Die Marsumlaufbahn lag hinter ihnen, der Captain stoppte die Comet.

Die Futurecrew drehte sich zu ihr um.

Jetzt war es soweit.

„Kommen Sie, Joan. Zeigen Sie uns was Sie können.“

Der Captain räumte seinen Platz. Joan atmete tief durch, dann stand sie auf und ging zum Pilotensitz.

„Du schaffst das schon, Joan.“

„Die olle Gummipuppe hat Recht. Du kannst das.“

Captain Future klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter bevor er sich am Beobachter-Terminal Platz nahm.

Joan setzte sich und rief an der Konsole ihr Profil auf, innerhalb weniger Momente hatten sich der Sitzabstand und die haptischen Widerstände der Steuerung auf ihre Präferenzen aus dem Simulator eingestellt.

Auf dem Hauptschirm vor ihr erschienen die Zielkoordinaten, die Otto ihr vorgab.

Das letzte Mal war sie bei der Abschlussprüfung an der Weltraumakademie so nervös gewesen wie jetzt.

Sie griff die Steuerkontrollen, nach einem Augenblick zwang sie sich ihre krampfhafte Umklammerung zu lockern.

Sanft und aus dem Handgelenk, war das Mantra, dass Grag ihr immer und immer wieder eingebläut hatte.

Auf der Konsole vor ihr ging eine Kontrollleuchte an. Ihre Konsole war jetzt online. Sie hatte die gesamte Kraft der Zyklotronentriebwerke zu ihrer Verfügung. Es lag an ihr ob die Comet einem markerschütternden Satz tat oder sich ohne jeden Ruck in Bewegung setzte.

Vorsichtig drückte sie den Vorschubhebel von sich weg. Sanft setzte die Comet sich in Bewegung.

Joan hielt exakt den vorgegebenen Kurs. Erst geradeaus, anschließend ein großer Kreis. Diese Manöver gehörten zur Standardeinführung, sie konnte sie praktisch im Schlaf auf dreißig verschiedenen Raumschifftypen fliegen. Es waren Übungen zur Auflockerungen, um sich an die Steuerung zu gewöhnen.

Dann gab Otto ihr erneut einen geraden Kurs, dieses Mal aber bei zwei Dritteln der Maximalgeschwindigkeit. Angespannt warte Joan was er ihr wohl als nächstes vorsetzen würde, denn dies konnte nur die Einleitung zu ihrem wahrem Test sein.

Unvermittelt änderte sich der Kurs auf ihrem Schirm und verlangte eine scharfe Kurve von ihr. Sie drosselte den Hauptvorschub des Y3 nicht. Bei ihrer derzeitigen Geschwindigkeit war das geforderte Manöver extrem schwierig aber nicht unmöglich. Joan gab vollen Schub auf die Nebentriebwerke der Backbordseite und kehrte den Schub der Steuerbordseite um. 

Die Comet wurde jäh herumgerissen, ihre Passagiere beinahe seitlich von ihren Sitzen geschleudert. Joan stemmte sich mit ihren Füßen gegen die Konsole, die Steuerkontrollen sicher in ihrer Hand und nicht um einen Zentimeter verrissen.

Als die Comet im neunzig Grad Winkel zu ihrem vorherigen Kurs flog, sah Joan was die Futurecrew für sie geplant hatte.

Natürlich hatte sie ihren Kurs im Auge behalten und wusste genau wo sie sich befanden, aber trotzdem war es eine Überraschung für sie.

Jäh erlosch die exakte Kursvorgabe, nur noch die Endposition prangte auf ihrem Schirm. Sie sollte selbst ihren Weg finden.

Vor ihr kam rasen schnell der Asteroidengürtel näher.

Joan drosselte die Geschwindigkeit, bei ihrer momentanen Geschwindigkeit wäre es purer Selbstmord gewesen eine Durchquerung des Asteroidenfeldes zu versuche.

Mit der Hälfte der maximalen Vorschubkraft hielt Joan es für möglich. Grag an ihrer Seite protestierte nicht. Der Roboter fungiert als ihr Co-Pilot, er würde eingreifen falls es Probleme gab.

Dann tauchte die Comet in das Asteroidenfeld ein und Joan hatte alle Hände voll zu tun ihren Weg zu finden. Der Hauptschirm zeigte eine Übersicht aller Gesteinsbrocken vor ihnen.

Jede sich auftuende Lücke nutzte Joan aus. Im kubischen Flug tauchte sie knapp unter einem gewaltigen Planetoiden hinweg, nur um kurz darauf im V-Flug zwischen kleiner Asteroiden hindurch zu springen.

Sie musste alle vier Raketentriebwerke im Wechsel einsetzen um zu vermeiden, dass sie an einem Eisblock entlang schrammten.

Nachdem Sie die Comet im V-Flug durchgeschüttelt hatte, setzte sie zum Spiralflug an. Leicht exzentrisch schraubte das Raumschiff sich durch das Asteroidenfeld.

Krampfhaft hielt Joan den Kurs, vom sich ständig rotierenden Display und der Bewegung war ihr übel, aber bei dieser Geschwindigkeit bot einzig der Spiralflug die nötige Bahnstabilität um sicher die Asteroiden zu umfliegen.

Plötzlich gellte ein grelles Licht an ihnen vorbei. Joan ah wie zwei Punkte auf ihrem Radar hinter einem Asteroiden auftauchten.

„Captain, das sind Piraten“, rief Otto.

„Joan, fliegen Sie zurück und versuchen Sie beide Schiffe gleichzeitig ins Hauptschussfeld zu bekommen. Grag, Sie zielen auf das Schiff unter uns. Ich nehme das über uns.“

Joan hatte keine Zeit sich Gedanken zu machen was alles schief gehen könnte. Jetzt galt es einfach dem Befehl des Captains zu folgen.

Mit Hilfe der Raketen- und Nebentriebwerke schwang die Comet fast auf der Stelle herum, knapp rauschte sie seitwärts zwischen zwei Asteroiden hindurch. Sie hatten nicht mehr als zwei Meter Spielraum auf jeder Seite.

Dann jagten sie den Weg zurück den sieh gekommen waren.

Die Punkte auf dem Radar bewegten sich nicht. Die Piloten und Triebwerke der Piratenschiffe konnten nicht hoffen der überlegenen Comet einfach davon zu fliegen. Vermutlich würden sie sich auch nicht einfach ergeben, sondern eher versuchen die Comet abzuschießen.

Die Comet war noch nicht an dem letzten Asteroiden zwischen ihnen und den Piraten vorbei, als Joan den kompletten Schub umkehrte. Sie wurden von der Trägheit weiter getragen.

Vor ihnen flammten zwei sich überkreuzende Protonenstrahlen, wenn die Comet nur etwas weniger Rückschub gehabt hätte, wäre sie jetzt schwer getroffen gewesen, so aber glitt sie unversehrt hinter dem Asteroiden hervor.

Joan hatte die Protonenkanone der Comet schon mehrfach in Aktion gesehen, aber nie so. Captain Future und Grag steuerten je zwei der vier Protonenstrahler. Die Piraten hatten keine Chance, die Schüsse von Captain Future und Grag kamen fast synchron. Keiner benötigte mehr als einen Versuch um sein Schiff manövrierunfähig zu schießen. Mit den nachfolgenden entwaffneten sie die Piraten bevor diese noch einen weiteren Schuss hatten abgeben können.

Joan stoppte die Comet halb hinter einem Asteroiden verborgen. Selbst wenn die Piraten ihre Waffen reparieren konnten würde die Comet ihnen nur eine minimale Angriffsfläche bieten.

Joans Hände zitterten, ihr Knöchel traten weiß hervor so fest hielt sie die Steuerkontrollen umschlossen. Eine Fehlkalkulation der Flugbahn der Comet ihrerseits, eine falsche Bewegung und die Comet wäre in die Protonenstrahlen der Piraten geraten oder wäre in einen Asteroiden geflogen.

„Das haben Sie sehr gut gemacht, Joan“, gratulierte ihr Professor Simon. 

Dann war Captain Future an ihrer Seite und legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter. Joan ließ sich nicht ablenken und behielt weiter die Piraten im Auge und die Comet an ihrem Platz.

„Das war wirklich hervorragend, Joan. Besser hätte ich es auch nicht machen können. Ich bin mir sicher, den Hyperraumflug, sowie die Start- und Landemanöver werden Sie morgen genauso gut absolvieren. Dann aber hoffentlich ohne unerwünschte Unterbrechungen.“

Das hoffte Joan auch. Die Steuerung der Comet verlangte ihr so schon genug ab und sie musste in der Lage sein alle Manöver perfekt ausführen zu können, bevor der Captain sie auf einer seiner Missionen ans Steuer lassen würde, mit Piraten und anderen Störungen wollte sie sich erst nach etwas mehr Übung und Training auseinandersetzen müssen.

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
